1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to harnesses. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a harness for securing an elevated recumbent infant to an infant reflux wedge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease, also know as GERD, is a common ailment which results from a back flow (reflux) of acid from the stomach into the esophagus. This acid can irritate or even damage the delicate lining on the inside of the esophagus. The usual symptom is heartburn, which is an uncomfortable burning sensation behind the breastbone. In some individuals this reflux is frequent enough to cause more significant problems, resulting in GERD. Thus, GERD is a clinical condition that occurs when reflux of stomach acid into the esophagus is severe enough to impact the patient's life and/or damage the esophagus. Infants are susceptible to GERD and suffer tremendously from its effects.
Standard protocol for alleviating the symptoms of an infant with GERD is to elevate the recumbent infant approximately 30 to 45 degrees. The infant is often placed on a wedged-shaped mattress. The infant is positioned at an inclined angle to reduce the volume or amount of refluxed gastric fluid. The infant is held in place by a sling or harness device. The elevated positioning of the infant is very helpful. Typically, the infant is laid face down in a prone position for improved gastric emptying or for more effective results. However, simply laying an infant on either his back or stomach on a flat surface results in some very significant musculoskeletal problems associated with the prolonged use of the elevated mattress. In particular, the shoulders of the infant tend to retract backwards. With the prolonged use of the elevated mattress, the infant is not able to protract (move forward) his shoulders. The lack of an ability for the infant to protract his shoulders is detrimental to the musculoskeletal development of the infant. A device is needed which enables the infant to enjoy the benefits of the inclined position on a wedge apparatus without positioning the infant in such a manner as to encourage retraction of the shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,683 to Elkin et al. (Elkin) discloses a novel advanced infant reflux wedge which solves the problems associated with existing devices. However, to provide a hygienic and comfortable apparatus, the wedge is preferably covered in a smooth medical grade vinyl material. Because of the smoothness of the material and the elevation of the wedge, the infant often slides down the wedge, thus defeating the purpose of the wedge. A device is needed to secure the infant on the wedge and prevent the infant from sliding down the slope of the wedge.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss the subject matter bears some relation to matters discussed herein is U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,763 to Tucker (Tucker). Tucker discloses a bedding article for supporting an infant with gastroesophageal reflux. A covering is placed over the crib mattress and forms a tensile load carrying connection band. An infant support sling is then connected to the band. The Tucker sling and elevated mattress can cause the aforementioned problem of shoulder retraction. The sling disclosed in Tucker also suffers from several other disadvantages. The Tucker sling requires attachment to a bedding article such as a mattress cover which is not available for the wedge disclosed in Elkin. In addition, the sling disclosed in Tucker does not provide for adjustment in height to properly align the infant in the wedge. The Tucker sling merely provides a device to secure an infant in an elevated bed. The Tucker sling cannot be utilized on the reflux wedge disclosed in Elkin.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have a fully adjustable harness which safely and comfortably secures an infant to a reflux wedge such as disclosed in Elkin. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.